fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo Kissed Barney 2
This story is coming soon. The plot is: the teletubbies meet their female counterparts, Dora robs a gas station, and Elmo needs to help Barney overcome a rumor about him. Chapter 1: Oh Crap... Barney (really Miley Cyrus in an old Barney costume) was taking a walk in the park. He turned around, because it felt like a bird went poo on his foot. He realized that there was no bird poo on his foot. But he wasn't okay. Barney read the headline of the magazine on display, and it said: "BARNEY: IS HE TOO FAT FOR FAME?" Barney was shocked. He grabbed his cellphone and called Elmo. "Elmo, you've got to help me!" he cried out. "The media is saying that I'm too fat for fame! You must help me get a diet!" "Alright!" Elmo responded. Meanwhile, off at the local gas station, Dora was breaking open the gas stations and stealing the gas. She and Boots rode off in their expensive car. A police officer saw them. She was pulled over, and arrested. "It's hopeless!" cried Dora, as she rode off to the nearest women's prison. Speaking of hopeless... "Fellow teletubbies," Nalyd announced. "Meet your new friends..." In the tone Nalyd said it, the teletubbies felt a little nervous. "Say hello to.............the teletubbiettes!" Ravioli announced. "Hello." said Po. Four creatures who looked like the teletubbies, except were females, walked into the room. "Hi, y'all!" giggled Tinky Winky's counterpart. "My name is Sophia! The green one is Kadeisha, the yellow one is Alondra, and the red one is Kiri. "You're kidding, right?" La-La asked. "We can't have female counterparts!" "Well, that's how you get more money!" Nalyd retorted. Meanwhile, Dora was not going so well. "I can't believe I am in jail!" she wailed. "I have a hard metal potty! The panties aren't optional! And...I have to flush the toilet!" "Don't worry," whispered Boots. "There is always hope. After all, it is only for two weeks!" "Well, that doesn't matter," retorted Dora. "This is probably in the news now! It's probably a hot topic! It's probably what everybodys talking about! I can just imagine them gossiping: 'Dora's in jail!'" "It'll be over before you know it!" Boots giggled. "And while you're here," he added. "...think about what you have done. Why did you need the gas?" Dora sighed, and said: "As you may know, my goal in life is to be infamous. And I knew that I could break free and be infamous if I robbed a gas station. So I did." There was nothing else Boots could say. Meanwhile, Elmo was eating a sprinkled chocolate donut. "GIMME!" Barney yelled. "Never!" cried out Elmo. Barney started chasing after Elmo, but Elmo refused to give Barney the donut. Then Barney dove straight towards Elmo and the donut. Elmo hadn't a clue what to do. Then, Elmo asked Barney, "Want the donut?" "YES!!!" Barney cried in joy. Then, Elmo shoved the whole donut in his mouth and smirked. Barney growled in anger. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare Chapter 3: The Purple Dinosaur Pole Dances Chapter 4: She Can't Be Tamed Chapter 5: Together Again Category:Sequels Category:Elmo Kissed Barney